Fly With Me
by Yojimbra
Summary: Hawks never really bought into the whole idea of love. But then he met this green haired slip of a woman that taught at U.A. and just like that, he was in love. Hawks x Fem Teacher Izuku


Going to U.A. giving a speech, and pretending to give a damn about nurturing the next generation of heroes had been far more annoying than he thought it would be. He didn't even go to U.A. so why did he have to come here? Why not his own school? And why did he have to help nurture the generation of heroes? Especially since they were in the same generation. Like, really, he was fairly certain that he could start dating some of the students and nobody would bat an eye.

That was not a generational gap.

It wasn't that he didn't care about the future or anything. It was just, the whole trusting others thing. That and he wanted to make a future where even pro heroes could be a little bored. Which would help the newbies too, just a bit of boredom sounded like a wonderful thing.

Keigo let out a long sigh and adjusted his goggles. Maybe he could just fly off early and claim there was an emergency nearby. Even if there wasn't. Or just be honest and say he wanted to get some chicken. Which he did. That settled it. He was going to treat himself to some fried chicken today so that way the day wasn't a complete and total lost.

"Just go, Midoriya-sensei." Ahh, he knew that voice. It was the one student he bothered to take on for the work study program. The shadow bird boy. Fumikage Tokoyami or something. Technically probably should go and talk to the kid, make sure he was good since last year.

But then again he might try to join the work study again, or maybe even an internship. And that just kind of sounded like a drag.

"But I can't just walk up there and talk to him!" A cute female voice chirped from around the corner. A lady fan? Well then, maybe he could make a bit of a stop. She did sound super cute. "He's the number two pro hero!"

"Sensei," Fumikage said with a bit of an edge to his voice as hawks wandered around the hallway. "You literally shouted at Endeavour and told him that he was the one holding Shoto back. While he was the number two pro hero. Hawks isn't like that. Besides, I think he might actually like your stuff."

"Ehh? No! That's worse!"

"Yo! Fumikage, long time no-" The words died in his mouth when he popped around the corner to see Fumikage and his black feathered head and white beak towering above a short green haired woman.

She wasn't the sexiest woman he had ever seen, with a build that was almost to petite, eyes that were almost too tired, and just a bit too much unkemptness in her long green hair. Nor was she the most beautiful, with skin that was just a fair bit to pale, a complete lack of make-up, and eyes that were just a bit to big. Nor was she the cutest, with a chin that was just a bit to sharp, freckles that were just a bit to light, and ears that were just a bit too round.

But she was the only woman in the world that had ever stolen his breath away.

Was it the way she looked at him, one hand clutching a stack of papers and a red book, the other covering her mouth as she looked at him with those wide green eyes that sparkled like the stars? Was it the aura she had that was just so unlike anyone he had ever met? That aura that was both mature and playful, one that had to be beyond pure while still casting just a bit of ferocity.

Or maybe it was simply the fact that when he looked at her, he could feel it. That thrumming of his heart, that quickness of breath, that warmth in his cheeks and the slow smile that was creeping on his face like the first rays of sun warming his tired face. He had been infatuated with girls before, enamoured by that certain charms all pretty girls had.

But this was something else entirely.

Holy shit, did he just fall in love?

"Eep!" The woman screeched, bristling for a moment as she stood stock still like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh, Hawks, how are you?" Fumikage said with that familiar too cool for this attitude. The boy took a step to the side of the stunned woman and motioned between them. "This is Izumi Midoriya-sensei, she's been a big help to all of us with her quirk theory class."

"Hi I'm Izumi Midoriya, I teach class theory quirk class." The woman muttered.

Normally, he would have smiled and laughed it off. But. He was kind of doing the same thing right back at her.

Alright, he needed to play it cool.

"It's nice to meet you Midoriya-sensei, I'm Hawks, but please call me Keigo." He extended an easy hand to the woman. Well, it was easy in that he actually extended it out to her. But the damn thing was shaking more than his feathers in a tornado. Why was he like this? Now? To her? Of all people.

"Hi I'm Izumi Midoirya."

Fumikage rolled his eyes and grabbed the red book from Izumi's hands. "Sorry, she gets a bit star struck around pro heroes at times. Especially ones she's written papers on, or uses as examples in class. But if you piss her off, I don't even think you could escape her."

"Ehh, why's that?" Keigo tried to laugh it off as he took the book from Fumikage. It was just a basic autograph book. That was fine. He could do that. And leave his number. Wait, ring check. No ring on hands. That was good! "Does she have a scary quirk or something?"

Come to think of it, didn't Endeavour mention something about a devil that worked at U.A? But there was no way this scattered little rabbit could possibly be her right?

"I'm weakless!" Izumi half shouted clutching the papers tighter. She gasped and took a half step back now looking even more frightened. The way the tip of her ears turned pink was beyond adorable. "I mean, I'm quirkless. I'm just, well, I just kind of."

She stopped talking but continued to mumble and sputter like an old boat engine.

"Ohh? But you're a teacher here?" His nervousness was almost drowned about by the curiosity he was feeling. He flipped open the notebook and saw that there were many heroes inside of it. He had to go almost all the way to the back to find a blank page just behind All Might. Would she even look to see that his number was there?

"I know, I just, I just really love quirks, their potential applications, and all of their uses. It's why I was able to come back and get a job teaching here."

"So you got a job teaching at U.A. because you're good at quirk analysis or something?" He asked, snapping her autograph book shut. She was short, probably just a few inches past the five foot mark, and she couldn't be more than one hundred pounds soaking wet. But she had this presence about her that made her seem, just that extra bit more.

"Midoriya-sensei is the best," Fumikage nodded firmly. "She graduated from I-Island and moved here in order to help future heroes become that much better. She's already helped most of us in ways that I couldn't have dreamed of before. Oh, I know. Sensei, why don't you tell Hawks about his quirk?"

"Ehh? Are you kidding? I'd die if I did that!" Izumi's mouth fell open in true horror, for once looking anything but cute.

But at the same time, she was really fucking cute.

"Oh please, I'd be flattered if you were to give it a shot, a lot of people seem to misunderstand my quirk." Most people just assumed it was the wings. Which was true in a way. But it was each individual feather that was the important part.

Izumi looked at him with wide eyes then nodded. A breath and she seemed to change into a completely different person. "Hawks' quirk, commonly referred to as Fierce Wings, is a mutant type quirk that grants the user incredibly flying speed. Certain feather's can also be removed and used as weapons."

Was that it? That was like something from a magazine or something. Maybe she was just a pretty face.

"However, that's not all. Hawks has demonstrated great skill with his feathers and can even manipulate them on an individual level, even one is strong enough to easily move a person around at a modest speed. The control for this kind of quirk is something that came through hard work. It would also appear that each feather can act as a sensor as Hawks has demonstrated using this abilities without direct line of sight."

She took another breath and looked him in the eyes. His heart skipped a bit. He saw it then. That devil woman that Endeavour had almost respected. This meek little woman was something else. "When it comes to quirk theory and application, Hawks is amazing. The countless hours he must have spent training such a complex quirk is something that all of you should try to aim for."

Oh, she was just giving a lecture. Cute. Also why was he blushing more?

"Not bad, sensei, you got anything else?"

She blinked snapping back into that meek woman he was so enamoured with. The little jump she did and that half step forward put a smile on his face. "Certainly! I believe that if you trained your quirk well enough you'd be able to use a single feather to detect the vibrations in a room, allowing you to eavesdrop with easy. You might also have already achieved that level of mastery."

"Oh, wow, you're good, sensei." He smiled down at her and patted her on the head. A single feather of his appeared and darted into her arms. "And you're right, I can do that."

"I knew it." She whispered looking towards the ground. Then realized he was touching her head. She went bright red and took a large step back. "It's been nice meeting you, Hawks! I really must be going! I have class to teach and I'm so sorry, bye!"

And just like that she was off running. What an interesting woman. "Maybe I should come by more often."

"Hawks," Fumikage's voice had that chill to it again. The bird headed boy stepped in front of him, dark shadow out despite the blazing sun. "While I personally won't stop you. You should know, that all of the other students will protect Midoriya-sensei from you."

"Aww, that's cute." He ruffled the birds feathers. "But what makes you think they can keep up with me."

"We were trained by her."

Now that almost sounded like a threat worth heeding. But with a prize like talking to Izumi again or even the potential of a date, it was just too tempting.

**AN: Holy fuck I was stuck on this all day then I just said Fuck It! They're falling in love NOW! And then I got this amazing scene and I just can't even ya'll. This was too fluffy even for me! God I need to write more fem Izuku. And Fuyumi... I should write more Fuyumi... Fuyumi x Fem Izuku? **


End file.
